


Birds of Prey Fan Series

by Mx_Mxyztplk



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Brids of Prey, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Comedy, DC comics - Freeform, Explicit Language, Fan Series, Female Character of Color, Gen, Minor Violence, fan film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Mxyztplk/pseuds/Mx_Mxyztplk
Summary: This is an original, live-action fan series about Black Canary and Oracle, not fanvid. The series has a strong emphasis on their friendship, with lots of comedy banter inspired by shows like Archer. It features two women of color in the lead roles. There's occasional mild violence (when Canary needs to beat someone up), and a smattering of bad language. It's filmed with a 60s vintage vibe.Two episodes feature an appearance by Wonder Woman.Each one stands alone and you don't have to want them in any order. However, there are references to other episodes, as well as call-back jokes.





	Birds of Prey Fan Series

Each episode is around 5 minutes long. Cast and crew are listed at the end of each episode.

Escort Service: "I was the leader of the Justice League, Barbara, I know how smart I am."

[Escort Service](https://youtu.be/-mgLyenrvlU)

Knockout Punch: "Tony, if you don't give me the password, she's going to list everyone I've ever knocked out, and it's a lot."

[Knockout Punch](https://youtu.be/qYST1gb7VGM)

Jealous."It seems Oliver might have a flaw, in his design motif, in not killing people."

[Jealous](https://youtu.be/lmu9KSoiDeg)

Crush. "Peter, there’s no such thing as the friend zone. It's like the Bucklebury Ferry or a third in command that doesn’t know where his boss is."

[Crush](https://youtu.be/yNQxmUkr9dY)

Nothing to Fear. "Is this a birds of prey thing? Do you tell Zatanna stories about owls?" "Doves?"

[Nothing To Fear](https://youtu.be/Hfr034MaEnM)


End file.
